


A Talk in the Garden

by Healy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asriel asks his best friend a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perculious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perculious/gifts).



“Hey, how come you never talk about life on the surface, Chara?” Asriel stuck his hand in a puddle and squeezed out a gloop of mud. “I mean, sometimes you talk about the movies and stuff up there, but never what it’s like to, y’know, _live_ there.”

Chara just sat there, silent, thinking.

“I mean, is it fun? D’ya play lots of games? Are there…”

“You don’t want to live there, Asriel,” answered Chara. “It’s not _nice_ like down here. Up there, nobody’s looking out for you. Up there, it’s kill or be killed.”

Nobody spoke until Toriel called them.


End file.
